


Don't Speak

by Mademoiselle



Series: In Word and Deed [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle/pseuds/Mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words aren't important in a love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak

_"I love you, Nikolas."_

 

The words slip out easily -- a reflex -- but their relationship was never one of words.  It was built on action.  Actions were what almost destroyed it, but a relationship forged by the fires of contempt, loyalty, love, betrayal, and sacrifice cannot be undone.

 

They have paid the price. They have buried bodies and love together.

 

She could never see a future by his side, but she cannot imagine a future without him. Nikolas is her constant and Elizabeth is his.

 

When he wakes she will have no declarations. She will be there and so will he.


End file.
